The Key
by Mlk Pascoe
Summary: Dawn has run away and Faith is in town saying shes changed but has she? Faith helps buffy find Dawnie only to realise that dawn doesn’t want to come home.Will Buffy have to ask ex lover Angel for help,even though Buffy and Angelous are no longer a couple.


All characters are based on btvs series by joss wheedon

Ths is a story I wrote enjoy!

The key

By MlkPascoe

Dawn has run away and Faith is in town saying shes changed but has she? Faith helps buffy find Dawnie only to realise that dawn doesn't want to come home.Will Buffy have to ask ex lover Angel for help.

"I could kill her"Buffy yelled , standing in Dawns empty bedroom,

"er Buffy, Dawnie left a note I really think you should read this…"Willow said looking concerned she handed Buffy the note it read

"_Hey sis, so you've noticed I've gone huh? well I' m out of your life for good so now you don't have to worry about the sister you never wanted, that's what you told Spike anyway ,I know I heard, so I'm out here, don't try and find me, if the vamps kill me first it would be better than you looking for me, I thought it would be great having a sister I could look up to and admire I always wanted to be you Buffy ,your like the Slayer while I'm just a ball of energy! A key? that's what you said to spike to wasn't it? I'm nothing not even human, so now you've got your life back, don't look for me, I' ll be fine, I'll be better off without you._

_love Dawnie_

_oh ps tell Willow and Tara not to do any location spells _

_I'm not coming home and you cant make me,"_

"why would she do this to me! Its hard enough me being mom all the time when I'm her sister having to be resposnable, she knows tonights important Dawns wellfair officer is coming round what am I going to say to her?" Buffy said, worringley.

"Buffy its ok she must still be in Sunnydale"Willow answered positively.

"no Willow its not ok, she heard all that stuff I said about her, I didn't mean it I was just really mad with her"

"I know Buffy you did say some mean stuff though, she took it pretty bad, ill ring Giles and Anya at the magic shop, Xander and Spike can drive around town, and Tara and I we will do spells to find her!"

"No, she's my sister I'm going to find her, then I'm going to kill her. she's doing this for attention I know it"

"Hey Buff I'm coming with you"

Buffy spun around and there in black leathers was Faith with her hair tossed over her shoulders smiling at Buffy.

"Hi five by five, Buff" Faith said

"Faith I thought you were on the run?"

"I was, I'm sorry about before ya know swapping bodies it was just for fun ya know"

"look Faith I've not got time, My kid sister is missing"

"I know I'm coming with you, two slayers are better than one" Faith grinned recklessly

"ok fine. Willow you and Tara need to stay here in case Dawn rings"

"what about the wellfair officer?" Tara said quietly

"I don't know cant you spell them away or something? Ill see you guys later,"

Meanwhile at the grey hound bus stop, Dawn stepped up onto a buss

"where to missy?" asked the bus driver

"Los angeles?"

"your abit young to be travelling on your own inter state, arnt you? It being late an all?"

"im going to see a friend, im an orphan"Dawn said , that much felt true. She handed over some change and scooped up her back pack at and sat near the window, puting her leggs up crossed on the seat next to her, 12 people were on the Bus, Dawn clenching in her had her sisters wooden stake,

she held it tightly "just incase" dawn whispered to her self.

she felt her large silver cross pendant around her kneck that Buffy had once given her,. and smiled to herself

"I'm the too slayer now, people will notice me like they notice Buffy." she thought, she noticed at the back of the buss two college guys who had whistled at her and took out her pocket mirror and applied some of Buffys red lipstick to her lips

"that's better" she said.

"Buffy would kill me if she saw me dressed like this," Dawn had lots of make up and now dark red lips, making her look much older than she was. Aand a tight top

and a hooded zip up black hoody she putthe hood up over her head,

and had Buffy's favourite pair of tight black leathers on,

"hey cutie what's your name?" Asked the guy behind her

"Buffy Anne" she replied cooley "now get lost and leave me alone"

at that moment the Bus started and drove outa the bus deport,

she gazed what she hoped would be the last time, the bus drove passed a road sign saying "_you are now leaving sunnydale," _

"guess that's it, no more Sunny dale, that's if Angel doesn't blab and tell Buffy he'll blow everything."

The last person Dawn had spoken to was Spike " she wont even notice you've gone" he said

"it looks like he was right she's not even here now," as the buss drove out of sunny dale, Faith and Buffy approached the bus station,

"excuse me mister, that bus where was it to?"Buffy asked

"it s one stop to La." Another bus driver answered.

"did you see a young girl on the bus about fourteen years old dark hair."

"nope they were just college students and old folk I would have noticed a teeny bopper"

"ok thank you"Buffy said sighing.

"that brat she must still be in Sunnydale" Faith said panting, after they had ran at slayer speed to the bus stop from Buffy's house,

"she may be a brat but I have to find her, what if a vamp gets her first? how can I protect her?"

"Buffy I don't think she wants to come home, she could be gone a while"

"so what do I do?"

"wait till she contacts you first?"

" I'm a bad sister a really bad sister"

"its not your job Buffy, you're the slayer not a mother, she knows that, None looks out for you since you rmom died, and none ever looked after me" Faith said carelessly

"that's just it , a part of me never wanted a sister and now she's gnne outa my life for good, "

"so what's the problem?"

"its not that easy, I miss her, that and mom would have killed me if I ever lost Dawn with her, sometimes I think she loved Dawn more than me when I was her real daughter"

"and now?"

"I miss mom, and having Dawn around makes losing mom bareable"

"oh great just what I need " Buffy looked up and realised they were surrounded by about ten vamps all snarling and walking closer as Buffy and Faith stood back to back

"we can take em"Faith said sure of herself

"lets kick some ass"Buffy said she reached for her stake and realised it was missing

"Buff wassup,"Faith asked

"no stake?" Buffy replied "Dawn must have stolen it now illkill her she knows I need my stake!"

"have my spare! now lets kick there sorry asses back to the hellmouth"

"for Dawnie"

"yeah"

at that point Buffy and faith both jumped up high

using the slayer stregth that had been passed on to them.

and kicked two vamps in the chin knocking them to the ground out flat. A fight broke out they vamps stood no chance with two slayers.

Both had a reason to fight,

Los angeles

Angeles apatermesnt and work office

Dawn reads the sign Pi. On the front door

"this must be it" she said. As she slid a card through the door the handle clicked and she went in, she looked around no one was there then felt a cold chill behind her

"_hello, whos there?"_

"I could ask the same thing!"

"Angel are you Angel?" Dawn asked,

"yeah how do you know me?" Angelous replied starring at her

"im Dawn"

"dawn who?"

"so your Buffy's sister"

"oh Buffy is Buffy ok?"

"yeah she doesn't know im hear she was right you are cute!"

"why are you hear Dawn? What makes you think your safe around me a vampire" Angel asked

"Ive run away, and you never killed Buffy"

"I could have, Why should I help you? Whats to stop me from Ringing Buffy right now?"

"for one, I could dust you right now, "Dawn said holding Buffy's stake at Angels chest,

"and the other you would have done so already"

"hmm you act like a Summers that's for sure"l aughed Angel

"don't think you can ever threaten me though"Angel added showing his vampire teeth as he held Dawn by the wrists and pushed her against a wall.

"Put her down Now" said a voice from behind

"Buffy!" Said Dawn and Angel together!

The end

Want to know more on this story? Let me know and ill post some more up

Miranda lk pascoe


End file.
